movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House
Disney In The House is a 2020 film based on the TV series of the same name by Owen Laramore. Produced by Owen Laramore Studios as its first film, it features the voices of Sarah Silverman (in two roles), Ginnifer Goodwin, Simon Rex, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jim Gaffigan, O'Shea Jackson Jr., Ed O'Neill, Bryan Tyree Henry, Molly Shannon, and Ellie Kemper. It will be in theaters on April 30, 2020. The plot is set with Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps taking a tie dye dear named Teddy to return him to his mom and dad. Other Disney In The House films were released direct-to-video, but this one was released theatrically. It was the first installment in the Disney In The House film series. Four sequels, Disney In The House 2, Disney In The House 3, Disney In The House 4, and Disney In The House 5, were released in 2024, 2027, 2030, and 2032. PLOT Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching Disney In The House: Let's Go To The San Diego Zoo! in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this prompts them to narrate one. In the film, Vanellope and Judy wake up and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform. As the Great Master teaches Judy the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear, Vanellope hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her and explains that her friend's name is Vanellope, who finds that Teddy has been wanting his mommy and daddy back, and promises to take him home. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Franco Phil, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort them back. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the mountains where Teddy's mommy and daddy live, and Judy follows them. That night, Judy and Vanellope hustle up in the top beds. As they go to sleep, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear, who chases them, and they escape, but after an argument, Judy decides to leave Vanellope on her own. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up the mountain, Teddy's fear starts to go away. When Teddy teaches Vanellope to roar, Judy regrets leaving them as if they were in danger. However, ravens kidnap Teddy and take him to King Eagle and Buddy Crow in the Land of the Ravens. Judy and Vanellope rescue him as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. Franco Phil locates pictures of Vanellope and Judy, and goes to take them to jail. The same night, Judy convinces Vanellope to take him back down the mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Franco Phil's determination makes everyone rebel against Vanellope and Judy for kidnapping Teddy. Worse, Lotso joins forces with Franco Phil. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with his mommy and daddy. Franco Phil cages Teddy and his parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy are sad until King Eagle, Buddy Crow, and their crows come to the rescue. When Franco Phil isn't looking, Judy sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and his parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, and jump off the plane. In pursuit, Franco Phil and Lotso jump after them and grab Judy, let go, then fall into a pond. Once they return to the Picker's Circus, the Great Master is happy to see Teddy, who introduces him to his parents. Suddenly, Franco Phil steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Franco Phil defeated and Teddy and his parents reunited, Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope proves that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, he remains happy. Overjoyed, Vanellope gives Judy a scarf. The film ends with Judy, Vanellope, Teddy, his mom, his dad, Buddy Crow, King Eagle, the Great Master, Jennifer, Iggy, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still doesn't do so well about it, and with the words "The End" appearing on screen. In a post-credits scene, Iggy finds himself stranded in a jungle and buries a watermelon, causing the adventure that happens during the events of the sequel. CAST * Simon Rex as The Great Master, star of the Picker's Circus. Albert Brooks was considered for the role, but left the project due to work on Tokyo Zoo. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Franco Phil, a security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Beck Bennett as Jay Johnston, a news reporter. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, The Great Master's assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. * Tommy Lee Jones as the newspaper man. * James DuMont as Hugh, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Jack O'Halloran as Rick, a security guard who works for Franco Phil. * Friday Chamberlain as a Carol Johnston, a news reporter. * Mckenna Grace as a kid in the audience. * Chadwick Boseman as a protester. * Jerry Bell Jr. as the conductor. * Chi McBride as as a protester. * Jada Kay as a protester. * Colby Canterbury as a child protester. * William Baldwin as a protester. Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Silverman also voices Teddy Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Brian Tyree Henry as Teddy's dad Molly Shannon as Teddy's mom O'Shea Jackson Jr. as King Eagle Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear Al Pacino as Buddy Crow Frank Welker as Iggy the Iguana * Welker also portrays a grizzly bear Bob Bergen, Jeff Bergman, Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker as crows Ed O'Neill as Hank Wreck-It Ralph * Bill Farmer as Ralph Frozen * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Zootopia * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Toy Story * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens Finding Dory * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt The Incredibles * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone Winnie The Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh * *Cummings also voices Tigger * Clint Howard as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Will Arnett as Eeyore Mickey Mouse * Kunal Nayyar as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Dumbo * Sarah Snook as Dumbo Beauty And The Beast * Nicole Kidman as Belle Tangled * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Frank Welker as Pascal The Nightmare Before Christmas * Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington Moana * Cree Summer as Moana Lady And The Tramp * Gal Fishel as Lady Bolt * Ryan Reynolds as Bolt The Lion King * Sean Astin as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Mulan * Eddie Murphy as Mushu Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora The Little Mermaid * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Creg Pipes as Flounder Pocahontas * Sarah Jessica Parker as Pocahontas PRODUCTION Originally intended in May 2017 as a direct-to-video film by DisneyToon Studios, the film was in development. However, in June 28, 2018, it shut down and Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to produce the film and be released theatrically on April 30, 2020. In March 2019, Owen Laramore Studios removed the icon "The Movie" from its title. WRITING On May 2017, it was described as a comedy that featured Vanellope and Woody competing against each other over who should go to Toys R Us, but when the store shut down and the film was moved to theatrical at the same time, the script was changed in which Vanellope and Judy return Teddy to his parents. To create the Picker's Circus, the team gave it the shape of a circus tent, with it staged as a theater. Its founder Owen Laramore described it as the perfect plot. CASTING Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin joined in on 2018. Christopher Mintz-Plasse said that his voice sounded perfect for the role of Franco Phil. Albert Brooks, who voiced Mr. Einstein in another Owen Laramore film, Einstein Friends, was considered for the role of the Great Master. However, he said he was too busy working at the cast for Tokyo Zoo, and was replaced with Simon Rex. Ellie Kemper, Jim Gaffigan, and O'Shea Jackson Jr. were cast on May 2019. Music The "In The Key Of Disney" soundtrack, as well as "California Sun" (all performed by Brian Wilson), play in the film. Heitor Pereira was considered the composer, but he withdrew, and the filmmakers instead chose Mark Mothersbaugh because they found his film scores amazing. "Fly To Your Heart" - Selena Gomez "California Sun" - Brian Wilson "The Bare Necessities" - Brian Wilson "King Eagle's Song" - O'Shea Jackson Jr. "You Got A Friend In Me" - Brian Wilson "The Bare Necessities (reprise)" - Sarah Silverman "Fly To Your Heart (reprise)" - Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, and Disney In The House chorus "Iggy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The House" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The Great Master" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Franco Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy and Vanellope" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Lotso" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Here We Are At Teddy's Home" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Grizzly Bear Attack" - Mark Mothersbaugh "To The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Crows" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Rescuing Teddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Bear-nappers" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Night Talk" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy Runs Away" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The News" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Friends Stay Together" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Mommy And Daddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "In Custody" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Plane Escape" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Back In The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh Quotes Judy: Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Vanellope: It's over already? Judy: Well, Vanellope, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Vanellope: Oh, can we watch it again? Judy: Vanellope, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Teddy: Hey what are you girls doing? (gasps) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Judy: Teddy, we just finished. Show's over. Teddy: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it. Judy: Teddy! Teddy: Mom! Dad! We're gonna watch the movie! Judy: Oh, no! Teddy's dad: Hey, I brought a fruit jumbo. The Great Master: Hey, you guys are watching the movie? King Eagle: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. Judy: What the? Woody: Excuse me, partner. Buzz: Excuse me. Jessie: Excuse me. Alien 1#: Excuse me. Alien 2#: Excuse me. Alien 3#: Excuse me. Judy: How is EVERYONE entering the theater? Hey, down in front! (Iggy jumps on heads until he gets a empty seat) Jack Skellington: Ow! Winnie The Pooh: Oh, bother. (Donald Duck squawks, makes fists at Iggy) (In another row, Ariel sings a few notes in delight) Judy: Watch it! (holds two bodies apart to keep them from squashing her) Ow! Judy: OK, Vanellope. You win. Vanellope: Sure you don't mind? Judy: Hakuna Matata. Vanellope: Judy, I still don't do so well about this. Musical On September 2020, a musical based called "Disney In The House Movie Musical" debuted on Disney Cruise Line. Home Media The film was released on July 7, 2020, with bonus features including Iggy's Missing Adventure, Gone Oranges. MPAA Rating Disney In The House: The Movie was rated G by the MPAA, meaning it is appropriate for all ages. Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases